Switch To Light
Switch To Light is the Twelve episodes of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix was busy doing training with his Cybernetics, as Mario called him for Doctor Hawkins to talk about a mission, as Hendrix went to the lab. Doctor Hawkins was in the lab, talking about a series called The Close Call, which has Hendrix old friend in it, as Doctor Hawkins tells him that is Becky and Knox, who are the actors. Hendrix still has in touch with Knox but hasn't hit much since Becky hails Hendrix in the past. as Hendrix likes her likes confident, that she says in her interview, according to Doctor Hawkins. She got the suit for Hendrix, when he goes to the premier, but Hendrix Cybernetics detects a mission in the bank that Mite's men stealing money, as they got hostages while Hendrix stops them, while they try to run. Mite tells Hendrix that they got business to fill for Mite after they stole fake IDs to get the bank open. Mite was here, as Derrick points out to Hendrix that, Mite hacks his Cybernetics, as Hendrix was unhappy and thought the Cybernetics has no hacking proof which Mite codes allows him to hack, as Doctor Hawkins points out, when she uses her computer to hope that Mite is coming to attack the premier, Doctor Hawkins knows that Mite will hack the drives, in her computer as Doctor Hawkins reminds Hendrix to meet Knox and Becky, also to use a suit and to sit next to them, to protect them, as Mite is going pick his date from there, where it's hidden. As Hendrix leaves the lab, Doctor Hawkins tells off Mario about other agents, getting better them him. Hendrix sees a lot of actors, as he sees Becky and Knox getting out of their car, as they going to sit down for dinner, to announcer the premiere of their TV show, as Hendrix sits down on the chair, Becky and Knox sit next to Hendrix, as Becky notice that Hendrix is wearing suit and is a huge fan and hero, but Hendrix denies and said "He's doing his job". Hendrix flips the table, as Mite men attack. Mite stole the data drives, as Hendrix throws smoke to escape, as he goes outside but was hacked by Mite by using the hacking code. As Doctor Hawkins tries to hack it back, which she did to bring it back to normal, as Hendrix unlock a new upgrade, while Mite tries to finish him but Hendrix unlocks another upgrade and it's the free-flowing system. As Hendrix battle Mite in a long fight, while Hendrix dodges Mite's attacks. Hendrix pace and fast thinking bare eaten Mite and his men, as Mite was punched by Hendrix to be knocked out in defeat. Mite is been taking care to prison the CCPD, as Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to enjoy the rest of the night. as Becky and Knox hail Hendrix skills as they continue the premiere of their TV show. As Knox wants Hendrix to be in it, as Hendrix says "Jackpot" Episode Moments * Mite hacks Hendrix Cybernetics all the time, but that led Hendrix to get new upgrades * Mite was sent to the police after he was defeated by Hendrix * Hendrix protects Knox and Becky and succeeded * Cybernetics new upgrade: Free-flowing System * Mite Men where stealing banks, but failed, as Hendrix stops them Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Providence Soldiers * CCPD * Knox Wells * Becky Davis Villains * Mite * Mite's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Cybernetics is not hack-proof, but Mite proof it wrong, Doctor Hawkins knows it will take a while or soon to get it fixed * Mario always get beaten by other agents in training and Doctor Hawkins is not impressed * Derrick loves eating Choc Bars, in lunch * Knox and Becky, are in love with each other, even in Films and Tv Shows * Becky calls Hendrix a "Hero" when she sees him * The show is called "The Close Call" with Becky and Knox, in a sitcom See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Andrea Romano